Uncharmed Future
by Touch The Stars
Summary: Phoebe and Piper are pulled into the future, where witches are commonly persecuted and only one charmed sister remains. But it's not the three living sisters.
1. The First Sight

I just WISHED I owned Charmed.

They've only just met Paige, in this story, and I have no idea where Leo is ¬ ¬

Chapter 1

"Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister, leaning close to get her attention "You okay?"

"It's nothing" Phoebe pasted a cheery smile on her face, determined to not let Piper get worried.

"Right" Piper however, looking unconvinced. She folded her arms and fixed Phoebe with a look that would have done their late sister proud.

"I probably just caught something. Lot's of bugs going 'round you know..." Phoebe laughed half-heartedly, cringing at her sister's expression.

"Go lie down" Piper commanded, frowning again at the younger woman before padding of to the kitchen.

"That wasn't TOO hard" Phoebe let out a sigh of relief before slumping on the couch, tucking her hand behind her head

'One demon down another lifetime of them to go' she thought, eyes sliding half shut. Only to jerk them open again as her sight went dark, like just before she had a vision. However, after a few seconds, it cleared again and she blinked in confusion as the room came into focus.

'Well that was wei-" She was cut off as she was abruptly yanked into a vision. However, it seemed like she had two pairs of eyes. One was seeing a blurred living room, the other, a glimpse of the future.

"Please, no!" Was the first thing Phoebe heard, the crowd parting as a blonde woman was yanking into the street. Phoebe glanced around. It wasn't familiar, and she couldn't place any of the people. Her sight sharpened on the pale person, who was being pulled up by her hair, then being shown to the crowd.

"What is she?" A voice yelled. It was harsh and female. Phoebe knew it somehow, but she couldn't put the voice to a face.

"A witch!" The crowd yelled back, several cries of 'Kill her' rang through the crowd and phoebe's body shivered in reaction to the bloodthirsty words.

"I beg of you, please don't, if you are truly a-" The woman begged, unable to choke out the last word. The arc and circle pendant bounced cheerily at her throat, in complete contrast to the scene.

"She must suffer the consequences" The dark-haired woman holding her snarled. There was a flash, and the witch lay dead on the floor. Blood pooled around the pale head, and the woman shrugged, tugging on the cloak on her shoulders.

"That is that" She turned to the crowd. Let that be a warning to you! No witch is safe from me!" She howled. But now, Phoebe did not hear these words. The woman was looking at her.

'So obvious...the voice, the hair' the woman advanced towards Phoebe, yet now she was not a stranger to the youngest Halliwell. She was-

"Prue?" came the strangled cry.

Piper started at the scream that came from the living room. Dropping everything, she pelted into the room she had left Phoebe in. Phoebe was draped over the armrest, deathly still but her eyes wide open and screaming in want sounded like pain and fear.

'But from what?" Piper thought, shaking her 'baby' sister in a bid to wake her up.

"Come on, Phebes" Phoebe blinked, and then grabbed Piper's hand. And Piper saw black.


	2. Daughters of Magic

I don't own Charmed but I DO own the OC's in this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Phoebe?" Piper shook her shoulder, staring at the advancing woman in shock.

"Don't ask me how we got here. Or why Prue-" 'Prue' interrupted Phoebe, towering over them.

"State your name and number" She commanded, her voice was one of someone used to being obeyed. Swallowing nervously, Phoebe glanced at her sister before answering.

"Phoebe Hal-" She checked herself just in time "Hales" Prue just continued to look at them, ice blue eyes narrowed.

"They're with me" A new voice rang out. A thin girl emerged from the crowd and curtseyed before approaching them.

"Please excuse them, my Lady. My aunts are prone to amnesia" She threw a sharp look at them "They meant no disrespect" She finished, her head bowed.

"See to it that it never happens again" Was the reply before the person that was so similar yet so different to their sister swept down the street. The people went on with their business, leaving the Charmed Ones with the stranger that had saved them.

"Come on" The girl gestured to them and headed for the alley they were standing in front of. They followed her until they reached a nondescript dark house, which seemed to fit in with the colour scheme Phoebe noted. The girl turned and pulled out a chain with the arc and circle charm hanging on it.

"Blessed Be" The girl whispered. Though surprised, the sisters replied out of habit.

"You're one of us?" Phoebe asked, and she nodded, dark eyes smiling at them.

"I'm Andrea" She said quietly, and then fixed them with a sharp look. "You are the Charmed Sisters" She said with an accusatory air. She shook her head at them when they hesitated.

"We know you are anyway. Come along" She tugged them into the house, and then started looking around for something. She produced a key and locked the door, smiling at them. She seemed more comfortable now, and more relaxed.

"Rahven!" She yelled. A twinkle of lights said whitelighter to Piper and Phoebe, and a tall, pale woman appeared with her back to the sisters.

"This is..." She trailed off, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Phoebe Halliwell" Phoebe said "This is my sister, Piper"

"Rahven de la Fuente, Andrea's whitelighter" The person turned around to greet them and the sisters looked at her in shock. A crimson bandana was tied over her eyes, but she nodded to them anyway.

"How do reckon they got here, Rahven?" Andrea stepped up to her whitelighter's side, one hand resting on Rahven's sleeve.

"The Elders actually decided to listen to me and do something" Was Rahven's smug reply.

"Well they'll be left weak now, won't they?" Andrea frowned "It must've taken a lot of magic to get them here in the first place"

"They'll manage, they always have" Something in Rahven's voice said that she wasn't entirely pleased by that revelation.

"I guess" Andrea looked up at the sisters "I guess you want to know where you are, and all that" Phoebe and Piper merely nodded and Andrea gestured to the sofa behind them.

"Sit down, you'll probably need to" Andrea led Rahven to a chair, then sat herself and turned back to them.

"I'll start with the history of how it got like this" Andrea began "10 years ago, the woman you saw earlier appeared in our midst. She was quiet, and nobody really paid much attention to another orphan. Then, she started giving speeches against witches, and began to turn the common people against us" Andrea paused, seeming to collect her thoughts "she seized the power that had long been abandoned, and trained an elite group to hunt and kill witches. And that brings us to now"

"She did all this, in only 10 years?" Piper asked.

"It was the New Year yesterday" Rahven supplied.

"What was she called?" Phoebe asked, eyes narrowing.

"She just called herself the 'Last Charmed' whatever that means" Andrea said dismissively.

"So it **was** Prue" Phoebe sighed sadly.

"Who are you?" Piper asked of the pair of them

"I am who I said I was. Andrea Torres, desendant of Wyatt. My sisters are Sharon and Caroline" Andrea shrugged.

"Wyatt who?"

"Wyatt, son of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell" Rahven said gravely, covered eyes somehow fixing them to the spot.

-----------------------------------

There you all are. Cookies to the first person who tells me what band I got the sisters' names from.


	3. Explanations

Much as I'd love to, I don't own Charmed. Sad, isn't it? I only own...the OC's.

Cookies go to Alyssa Halliwell, the ONLY person so far to tell me where the names came from...what's wrong with you people? The Corrs rock!

Chapter 3

"Very subtle Rahven" Andrea frowned at her whitelighter, who shrugged nonchalantly in reply.

"I don't have a son!" Piper protested, folding her arms indignantly.

"It must not have happened yet in your time" Andrea frowned "That's going to make things difficult to explain" She looked pleadingly at Rahven who frowned back.

"She's your family, you explain" Rahven stated, gliding away into another room. Andrea scowled, shaking her fist in the direction that Rahven had disappeared.

"I don't have a son!" Piper repeated, frowning at Andrea. Phoebe sat quietly, regarding Andrea with something akin to mistrust.

"Hmm...have you met Leo, yet?" Andrea asked, Piper, who blushed slightly.

"Yes, he's our whitelighter" Phoebe answered for her sister "How do you know him?"

"I don't. Not personally anyway" Andrea stood and turned away, going to the window.

"Please explain" Piper asked, sounding an indecisive mix of annoyance and fear.

"Like I said, you are my descendents, like Leo is. I only know him through tales and some of Caroline's 'flashes to the past' and my eldest sister Sharon's research"

"Andrea, shouldn't you be telling them why they ended up a few years in the future" Rahven said, materialising next to her charge.

"Oh no. **You** can do that. You wanted them, so here they are" Andrea gave Rahven a smug look, before pulling her down onto the sofa next to her. The blind whitelighter sat obediently, taking up as little space as possible.

"Well, you couldn't have convinced the Elders to summon them, so I had to do it" Rahven retorted, pulling herself up "So don't complain. As for why you're here...we need the power of three, so to speak"

"But...haven't you got two witch sisters?" Piper asked, frowning in confusion.

"I...there **were** three Torres sisters...before Sharon disappeared" Andrea smiled forlornly.

"Sharon is your big sister, right?" Phoebe said, thinking back to what Andrea had mentioned earlier.

"Yes. Just like your Prue. What a coincidence" Andrea paused for a significant moment, but smiled airily anyway.

"Back to what they need to know, Andrea" Rahven prompted, her voice soft. It seemed that the whitelighter was considered as much a part of the Torres family as the sisters were.

"Right...so Rahven convinced the elders to get you here, to change the future" Andrea continued, gestured to her quiet companion.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Phoebe asked.

"Well...maybe to us...but to you, maybe not" Andrea said slowly, obviously thinking hard.

"What does that mean?" Piper demanded.

"Well...you can change something that hasn't happen yet, can't you? So you'll be changing what hasn't happened yet. I don't care what punishment falls on me for breaking the rules; I just want to change things. I don't want things to turn out this way for you" Andrea declared, face stubborn.

"Oh" Was the most Phoebe can come up with.

"So, will you help?" Andrea asked, face enquiring.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice, is it? Besides, I want to see why Prue is here" Piper said.

"Yeah, that was seriously freaky. She didn't even recognise us" Phoebe sighed. Rahven tilted her head, seeming to ponder.

"May she didn't" She murmured, almost like she was speaking her thoughts aloud. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You mean, like maybe the time passage robbed her of her memory of her past life?" Andrea asked, picking up where Rahven had left off. "Then that explains how The Source got to control her. She was vulnerable"

"Prue's being controlled by the **Source**?" Phoebe screeched. Everyone winced, and even stoic Rahven flinched.

"Yes, even a Halliwell sister is not powerful enough to hold this whole city under her sway" Rahven stated, glancing towards the door.

"Well, she-" Andrea stopped, glancing at her now standing whitelighter "Rahven? What is it?" A bang on the door answered her. They glanced at each other and Rahven advanced towards the door, as stealthy as a cat. She threw the door open, and Andrea barged past.

"Caro!" She screeched. The youngest Torres sister lay bleeding on the step.


End file.
